Under the Weather
by sherryola
Summary: Hotch and Garcia have developed an outside of work friendship. On this Christmas Eve, will Aaron take the chance to let Penelope know how important she is to both him and Jack? Will they find love with each other this Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

UNDER THE WEATHER

Hotch and Garcia have developed an outside of work friendship. On this Christmas Eve, will Aaron take the chance to let Penelope know how important she is to both him and Jack? Will they find love with each other this Christmas?

Author Notes:

I'm new to the criminal Minds fandom, though not new to fan fiction. I discovered CM this past summer, when I was looking for something new. It's on late where I live, and I start work very early in the morning, so I've never watched it before. I fell hard, from the beginning, and binge-watched through season eleven. I stopped after Thomas Gibson left. Aaron Hotchner is my favorite character, deep, complex, strong and controlled at work, passionate and fragile in his love. He described Haley as being fierce in her love, but he was really describing himself. Few TV characters have moved me as deeply as Aaron Hotchner. But I love Garcia, Reid and Rossi too. Penelope can give Hotch something he needs, a warm heart, a shoulder, absolute acceptance, laughter. Setting: any time before season twelve. But after Haley's death and Aaron's relationship with Beth, whom I liked a lot. Beth made Aaron laugh, as we never saw him do with Haley.

I'm sorry I didn't get this posted before Christmas. I had company from out of town and little time to write. Enjoy. And if you know of other Hotch/garcia stories, let me know. They seem to be hard to find.

For song inspiration, check out Under the weather, by Chris Young.

Under the Weather

It had been the worst kind of case. The whole team had been affected by the murder of children, but Aaron supposed he and JJ took it the worst. Any time he handled one of these cases, he couldn't help but think of Jack, safe at home with Jessica. Aaron hoped desperately that he could always keep Jack safe. As he got out of his car at home, he felt thankful that they had caught the unsub and had returned one child to his parents. Sighing, he unlocked the front door, slipping soundlessly into his quiet home.

"Hey, Aaron," Jessica came from the living room. "You look tired. Tough case?"

"Yeah. Is Jack asleep?"

She nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jessica asked.

"Hang on. Let me run up and check on Jack."

Running up the stairs, Aaron wondered what Jess could want to discuss. Did she want to stop helping with Jack? She had looked serious.

Quietly, he opened the door to Jack's room. Stepping over to the bed, Aaron gazed down at his son. He lay sprawled over the bed, his hair tousled, his face calm and peaceful in sleep. As always when he looked at his sleeping boy, Aaron felt a swell of fierce protective emotion. Jack was growing up too fast. How soon would it be before Jack no longer thought his dad was a super hero who could do no wrong? Bending, he kissed Jack's forehead and left the room.

Before rejoining Jessica in the living room, Aaron poured himself a drink. Taking the glass, he sat down on the couch and turned to his sister-in-law.

"What's going on, Jess? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, everything's fine. I'm sorry if I worried you. It's nothing like that."

"All right. If you're sure." Aaron paused. Jessica just smiled.

"Well, Aaron, it's like this. Would you mind if Jack spent Christmas Eve with my family?"

Aaron started to frown but Jessica hurried on.

"Just Christmas eve, I promise. I'd bring him back late that night, or in the morning if he fell asleep. Or you could come with him, of course."

Aaron shrugged.

"You know your family still blames me for Haley's death. Just Christmas Eve then? He'd be home Christmas morning?"

"Definitely." Jessica said. "I'd never suggest keeping the two of you apart on Christmas. Besides, Jack would have a fit if he couldn't be with you on the day."

They both smiled. Jack had become very close to his father and as protective of Aaron, as Aaron was of Jack. Reaching out, Aaron took Jessica's hand and squeezed it.

"Sure. He'd love to be with everyone on Christmas Eve. And it will mean I can do all the final wrapping and putting together of things without worrying about him peeking."

"Thanks, Aaron." Jessica stood up. Aaron joined her, walking to the front door at her side.

"Night, thanks for everything, as always. I don't know what we'd have done without you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Stepping outside, she waved and headed to her car. Before opening the door, she turned back to Aaron.

"You know," a mischievous smile crossed her face. "You could ask Penelope over for the evening on Christmas eve."

"What?" Aaron raised his brows, but Jessica just laughed and got into the car.

With a chuckle, Aaron watched her drive away. When he could no longer see her tail lights, he turned back into the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Penelope," he whispered.

He couldn't help smiling at the thought of his technical analyst. He'd always had a special bond with Garcia, from the time he'd interviewed her and offered her the job. He still had her homemade pink stationery with that first resume. He'd carefully transcribed all the information in the resume, offering a more standard resume to human resources, keeping Garcia's offering for himself. In the past few months, however, he'd begun to be more than colleagues with Garcia, more than Hotch and Garcia. They'd become friends and outside work, they'd become Aaron and Penelope. Somehow, Aaron could no longer imagine his life without Penelope. Her bright clothes, her smile, her teasing, her gentleness and her protectiveness toward them all, her concern for those who were wounded by the world, her friendship with both him and Jack.

It had all started a few months before. Hotch had just gotten off the phone with his former mother-in-law. She'd been harassing him about Jack. She didn't like the way Aaron raised him, didn't like Aaron's job, didn't like Aaron depending on Jess so much. Mrs. Brooks occasionally took the opportunity to give him hell, and she'd laid it on thick that night. Eventually, it had gone from asking him how he dared still being at work, to telling him how it was his fault Haley was dead. For Jack's sake, Hotch always tried to be polite to Haley's mother, but there were times when he wanted to scream at her to shut the fuck up. He didn't of course.

Hanging up at last, He dropped his face into his hands. Though he thought he'd worked through his guilt about Haley, and his relationship with Beth had helped him move farther away from that guilt, there were moments he still felt it, and Mrs. Brooks knew exactly where his buttons were and how to push them till he felt he could bleed from it. It had been one of those times, and Hotch wanted nothing more than to go home, hold his son to his heart and dare the world to interfere.

Someone tapped on the door. Looking up, he called for the person to enter.

"Hotch? What are you doing here still?"

"Garcia? I thought you'd gone home."

She breezed into his office.

"Nope, but I'm about to. What are you still doing here, my Liege?"

"Paperwork. And Haley's mom caught me."

Garcia groaned in sympathy. The whole team knew that Mrs. Brooks blamed Hotch for her daughter's death. Garcia wished she could give the hateful woman a piece of her mind.

"I know Rossi has told you, and now I'm gonna tell you. You don't have to listen to her crap. You don't owe her any penance, you know. Haley died because a madman murdering asshole went after her to get to you. It's not your fault. You could never have made the deal with him. And in your heart, you know that Haley understood that and didn't blame you. You wouldn't be you, if you'd taken that deal. So quit letting that woman get to you every time she decides to dig in her claws."

Hotch waved his hand, cutting her off."

"She's Jack's grandmother. Much as I'd like to cut her out of our lives, I can't and wouldn't ever do that."

Garcia sighed inwardly. Hotch would continue to crucify himself. Nobody could change the essential core of the man.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said. "Look, boss man, forget the paperwork. Everyone else is gone. Why don't you come with me now? We could grab some dinner."

Hotch started to brush off the invitation.

"Oh no, you don't get to do that," Garcia stopped him before he could speak his refusal. "You need to eat, and so do I. it won't hurt you to spend an hour with a friend getting some food in you. I will not take no for an answer."

She strode to him, removing the pen from his hand and just staring at him. Hotch laughed.

"You win," he said. "Give me five to lock away these files."

That was how it began. They'd laughed a lot at that first dinner. Aaron had been glad he'd given in. They didn't talk about work, and they didn't talk about the brooks family. They talked about Jack, talked about Garcia's volunteer work, talked about Hotch's time as a prosecutor, talked about current events, everything and anything but the BAU. Aaron hadn't felt so free and relaxed in a very long time. Penelope had seen a different side to her stern intense boss, and she liked it a lot.

"Thank you for this, Garcia," he said, walking her to her car. "You were right. I did need this. Somehow, you always seem to know what we all need before we do."

"Penelope."

"What do you mean?"

"Outside the office, call me Penelope."

He smiled, dimples in full force. Penelope felt a thrill at the sight of that smile.

"Then it goes both ways," he touched her shoulder. "Outside work, it's Aaron. You used to call me that once in a while, remember?"

She nodded.

"Goodnight, Aaron. Tell Jack that Auntie Penn will be over soon with some cupcakes."

He smiled again, and she felt that same thrill. Those dimples could tear down any woman's defenses, she thought.

"Goodnight, Penelope. Drive safely."

It had all started then. At least once a week, providing the team was not away on a case, Aaron and Penelope did something together. Sometimes, it was dinner, sometimes a quick drink at a quiet neighborhood bar, she just happened to know. Sometimes, she'd come over and spend time with Aaron and Jack. They'd have a movie night, Penelope joining in Jack's joy over super hero movies. Sometimes, they had a picnic in the park, went to the zoo or other Jack focused outings. They didn't talk about it with the team. They didn't talk about what was happening. Neither of them admitted to the things they were beginning to feel. Penelope saw her boss in a whole new light and he felt he was seeing beyond her color and over the topness into the deep caring woman underneath it all. They both came to cherish their time together, both came to depend on each other and their private time together. They both wondered why they had taken so long to take this step. And they both wondered who or if or when, they'd reach out and take the next step.

She was there for him, when Mrs. Brooks started talking about custody battles. Thankfully, Jessica put her foot down on that one, vowing to testify on Aaron's behalf if her mother dared try such a thing. Aaron felt a sense of peace with her. He never had to pretend to be anything he wasn't. He didn't have to be always strong, always in control. He could just be Aaron. Not Hotch, not SSA Hotchner, just Aaron.

Aaron held Penelope the many times she cried after Morgan left the team. They were confidants, best friends, but would they ever step over the line into love? Could either of them take the risk?

Smiling at the memories, Aaron picked up his glass and sipped the whiskey. He stretched. Exhaustion swept over him. Once he could let go of the stress of tough cases, he'd become tired, feeling every bit of his age, even older. He stood up and headed for the kitchen to pour out the rest of his drink. He thought about calling Penelope. Maybe he could invite her over for Christmas Eve, so neither of them would be alone. He rinsed out his glass, setting it in the sink and pulling out his phone.

"Aaron?" He could hear the smile in her voice, and it made him feel better. "How may I be of service?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Aaron checked the alarm and began to climb the stairs toward his room.

"Aw, how nice. Are you feeling okay? I know that case was a tough one for ya."

"I'm fine. Just hearing your voice makes it better."

He paused. Penelope felt her heart race a little.

"Same back at you."

"Penelope, listen, I was wondering—"

It wasn't like him to fumble for words. Aaron was always straight-forward, precise. It was kinda cute, she thought, listening to him search for the right thing to say. Penelope sat up from her prone position on her couch.

"Yes?" she prompted, her voice soft and breathy.

"Well, Jess asked if she could have Jack for Christmas Eve, so he can see his grandparents and all. And you know, she'd invite me, but Mrs. Brooks and me in the same room right now-:

He trailed off and Penelope laughed.

"Um, not a good plan for sure. So, you're gonna be alone Christmas eve then?"

"Actually, that's what I was going to ask you. Yes, I'd be alone, unless."

"Unless?"

"Would you like to come over and have dinner and spend the evening with me?"

There! He'd finally gotten it out. He felt like a teenager again, anxiety curling around in his guts as he waited for her answer.

"I'd love to. Would you rather go out though?"

"I've got presents to wrap and toys to put together, so no, I'd like to stay here. But I'd really like if if you'd come over and spend the evening with me."

"Say no more, kind sir. I shall certainly be delighted to attend."

They laughed. Aaron felt relieved. She'd said yes.

"Do you want me to bring dinner?" Penelope asked.

"Oh no, I will be doing the cooking. I'm a pretty good cook, in case you didn't know."

"I guess you had to learn to do more than mac and cheese for Jack, didn't ya?"

He laughed.

"You are so right. So, say about six on Christmas Eve then?"

"It's a date." She replied. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. "Aaron, is this a date?"

"Yes, Penelope. I'd like to consider it a date. If you do, of course."

"Oh, my poor heart can't take it." she giggled. "Yes, it's definitely a date. Thank you, Aaron."

"Well, I'll see you then. You know I'm taking the rest of the week off, so I won't be back in the office until after Christmas."

"I remember."

"Okay. Well, I need to get to sleep. Jack's on vacation, and he'll be up early."

"All right then. Goodnight, Aaron. I'll talk to ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Penelope. Sleep well."

"Oh, I will." She laughed. "I'll be dreaming of Christmas eve."

For some reason, Penelope could never flirt and tease Aaron in the ways she had with Morgan. Their relationship had become too important, and she never wanted him to think she took it or him lightly.

"Sweet dreams then." His voice was husky.

"Mmmm. Same to you."

With a smile, Aaron ended the call. He checked on Jack again and then got ready for bed. He could hardly wait till Christmas Eve. As he drifted to sleep, he vaguely wondered how it had happened that Penelope Garcia, of all people, had become the most important person in his world, other than Jack.

Christmas Eve

Aaron and Jack spent Christmas Eve day together. Jack was beside himself with excitement that it was almost Christmas.

"Dad, can we make some cookies? I can take some to Aunt Jess, and then you can have some here."

"Sure, Buddy. I was planning on it. Let's finish wrapping your presents for your aunt and grandparents. Then we can do the cookies. How's that sound?"

"Yay!"

Jack high-fived his father and then rushed up the stairs to get the gifts to wrap.

"Hey Jack, don't try to find the wrapping paper. I'll grab it."

"Okay." Jack's voice was muffled, as he dug through his closet to find the gifts.

Aaron run upstairs. Jack's presents were hidden in the closet in Aaron's bedroom. The gift wrapping supplies were there, and Aaron did not want Jack to find them. Scooping up rolls of paper, Aaron closed the closet doors firmly and headed back to the living room.

Together they wrapped, and then they baked cookies. Laughing at the sight of Jack covered in flour and cookie dough, Aaron sent him up to take a shower, while he cleaned up the kitchen. Flour, sugar and colored sprinkles covered the floor and all the surfaces, but for Aaron, the time he spent with Jack was worth all the work afterward. It wouldn't be long until Jack became a teenager and went through the I-hate-you-Dad stage.

Jack ran in just as Aaron was wiping down the counters for the last time.

"Hey, Buddy, that was fast. You all ready?"

Jack nodded, swiping a cookie from a plate as he passed.

"I just have to get the presents for Grandma and Aunt Jess." Jack's reply was muffled by the cookie.

"Swallow " Aaron laughed, ruffling Jack's hair as we passed. "Sit down with me a minute, buddy. I want to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh." Jack slid into a chair.

Joining him at the table, Aaron smiled.

"It's nothing bad. At least, I don't think it is. I just wanted to ask you about something."

"Okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Aaron took the plunge.

"Jack, how would you feel if I start dating Penelope? Uh, romantically, I mean. I know we hang out together a lot, all three of us, but I've come to care a lot for her. I know you really loved Beth, and it hurt a lot when she left, but_"

Jack punched the air.

"Yes!" Jumping up, he ran to Aaron and hugged him. "I've been waiting for you to get around to it!"

Aaron laughed.

"Have you now? Well, that's good."

"You were seriously worried? Geez, dad, I love Penelope. She's so much fun!"

"Well, that's good to know." Aaron sighed with relief. "It's like I said, I know you loved Beth, and I did too. But that didn't work out. I just didn't know how you'd feel if I started dating someone else. You're my first priority, and that will never change."

"Sure, I missed Beth, but she's gone. Penelope has always been around. I like her. And she makes you smile and laugh."

"That she does. Well, I'm going to talk to her about it tonight."

Jack grinned.

The doorbell rang, and Jack raced to the door.

"It's Penelope," he called back over his shoulder, giggling all the time.

"Don't give it away," Aaron said. "I'd actually like to discuss it with Penelope first."

"Dad."

Flinging the door open, Jack grinned up at Penelope.

"Hey, Penelope. Come on in. Dad and I made cookies."

"Wow." Penelope smiled, reaching out to give the boy a hug. "Merry Christmas, Jack. Are you already for Santa's visit?"

"Silly, there's no such thing as Santa. I am ten you know."

Penelope frowned.

"What do you mean, there's no Santa? Aaron, did you hear your son?"

Chuckling, Aaron joined them, giving Penelope a quick hug.

"Don't tell me you believe in Santa?" Jack said, turning back to Penelope.

"Of course I do! Maybe I don't believe in a fat guy all in red coming down my chimney. Especially because my apartment doesn't have a chimney. But I believe in the spirit of Santa, of giving and loving and doing good and kind things. You know, your dad and the rest of the team do that every day. It's just that at Christmas, we can all reach out and be caring for others. Right, Jack?"

"Right. I like that version of Santa. But you're wrong. My dad is better than Santa. He's a superhero."

Smiling, Penelope squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes he is. What's his superhero name? Aaron the great perhaps?"

Aaron blushed, and Jack and Penelope laughed.

"You look really pretty, Penelope," jack said. "I especially like those Christmas tree earrings. Doesn't she look pretty, Dad?"

"Yes she does. Hey, Buddy, Aunt Jess should be here soon. Why don't you get your things together, so you won't keep her waiting?"

"Okay." Jack ran out of the room, giggling again.

Penelope turned back to Aaron, smiling.

"He has one speed and volume, doesn't he?"

"Yes, fast and loud. But I wouldn't have him any other way. Come on in to the kitchen. I'm just finishing dinner." Reaching out, Aaron tapped one of her earrings. "I do like the earrings. And you look beautiful tonight, in all your sparkling glory."

Penelope smiled at him. She was wearing a long red skirt with a matching sweater sprinkled all over with sequins. She was happy that in all the years she'd known him, Aaron had never complained about her very unorthodox way of dressing. She remembered when she'd first taken over part of JJ's job, and how she'd tried to conform, dressing professionally. She'd rarely felt so out of control and not herself, and it had affected her job in disastrous ways. Aaron had told her to be herself, and she couldn't have loved him more for it.

"Lead on, kind sir," she said.

Turning, Aaron walked back to the stove to stir something simmering in a pot. He smiled to himself, remembering his talk with Jack. Now, he just had to have a similar conversation with Penelope. Feeling as nervous as if it was the first time he'd asked a woman out, he set the spoon back on the stove and looked for something else to do to keep his hands busy.

"Aunt Jess is here," Jack yelled, running in to the kitchen. "Where's the presents for Grandma?"

"In the hall closet," Aaron answered.

Grabbing a hand towel, he wiped his hands and followed Jack to the front door to greet his sister-in-law.

In a flurry of hugs and Christmas wishes, Jack and Jessica left, with Jess promising to have Jack home around midnight. As Aaron started to go back in to the house, snow began to fall. Smiling, he tilted his head back to let the snow fall on his face. Snow on Christmas Eve? A good omen, he thought.

"Hey, Penelope, it started snowing."

"Yay. I love the snow. It just washes away all the bad stuff and makes the whole world seem new."

"I know what you mean. Would you like a glass of wine? I have some nice red. I know you prefer red."

"I'd love a glass. Do you need any help with the rest of dinner?"

He shook his head.

"Nope, it's almost done. I just have to put the bread in the oven. Let me get the wine."

Reaching in a drawer to find the corkscrew, Aaron smiled to himself. He was feeling hopeful for where this night might lead him and Penelope.

"Would ya grab a couple of wine glasses?" he asked, turning to Penelope. "They're in that cupboard to your right."

"Sure thing, bossman."

"Hey now. I'm not Bossman today. I hope?"

Penelope grinned mischievously.

"Just had to see if you were paying attention."

"I'll get ya for that."

"Oh please. Just try."

She placed the glasses in front of him.

Pouring the wine, Aaron smiled over his shoulder at her.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Penelope."

He handed her a glass. Taking his own, he walked back to the living room.

"Let me get some music going."

"Oh, that'll be nice. We need a little soft Christmas music, I think."

Aaron started a playlist he'd put together specifically for the evening. Soft sounds, romantic feelings, he wanted to set the mood. He was going all out for this evening, everything riding on it. As Dave King's "Christmas and You" began to play, he smiled. It was exactly what he wanted.

He went to the dining room and lit the candles he'd put there earlier. Turning back to Penelope, he took her hand, smiling a soft smile.

"Come and sit. I'll bring in dinner. I've made a beef stew with salad and bread. I hope that's all right?"

"Mmm. It sounds delicious. And on a cold night like this, it's exactly right. Oh, Aaron, the table is beautiful. You did all this for me?"

"Of course. I wanted everything to be special for you tonight."

She beamed. She could swear she felt her heart miss a beat. Maybe, just maybe, this night would go the way she hoped. Sitting in the chair he held out for her, Penelope smiled up at Aaron.

"Bring on the food, Mister, she said, tossing her head. "This woman is hungry."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right back."

He pulled the bread out of the oven. Slicing it quickly, he placed it in a basket and wrapped in a warm towel. Carrying the bread and a plate with a cube of butter, he returned to the dining room and placed bread and butter on the table.

"Go ahead and get started with the bread," he said. "Would you like anything else to go on your bread?"

"No thanks, this is perfect. Don't tell me you made the bread too."

He shook his head.

"Not me. That's not one of my talents."

"Ah well, you have plenty of others. Leave bread making for someone else who has fewer."

He laughed.

Returning to the kitchen, he opened a cupboard and took down a couple bowls. He scooped the bubbling hot stew into the bowls and carried them to the table. Next he brought in the salad, and at last, he seated himself, joining Penelope at the table.

"It all looks great, Aaron. I'm impressed."

"You should be. I worked on this all day. While making cookies with Jack and helping him get ready, of course."

"Of course."

Aaron reached for his wine glass. With a soft look on his face, he tipped it toward her.

"To Penelope," he said. "And to our evening. May you only be happy always, and may this night be the start of many others."

They clinked their glasses, and each took a sip.

Over dinner Aaron kept the talk light. He had so much he wanted to say to her, but he wanted to wait until everything else was done. He was nervous, afraid she might not be wanting the same things he did. Maybe this was only friendship for her.

Penelope watched Aaron anxiously. He seemed nervous. In all the years she'd known him, she'd never seen Aaron fidget. But there he was, touching his glass, but not picking it up, pushing the food around on his plate, folding and unfolding his napkin. She could imagine what was up with him, unless he had something important to discuss. Her thoughts seemed to freeze at that. Could he be leading up to something? A break up? A move forward? Did she want things to change? She felt her stomach twist in fear at the idea that Aaron might want to end things, to go back to the formal work-friendly relationship they'd had before she'd impulsively invited him out to dinner with her that night. Penelope did not want to go back to that. Aaron and Jack had become so much more to her now.

After dinner, Penelope helped Aaron clean up and get the leftover food put away. They laughed as they loaded the dishwasher. Aaron wondered why it was that Penelope could get him to laugh so openly so frequently.

"I've got to run to the garage to get a couple of Jack's things," he said, reaching for a dish towel to dry his hands. "And I actually have a couple things in the trunk of my car."

"Oh, well, while you're at it," Penelope scrambled in her purse. Finding her keys, she tossed them at him, admiring how he caught them in midair. "There are a couple packages in the back seat."

"Okay, I'll grab those too."

Opening the door, he saw that it had started snowing harder sometime since Jack had left. He smiled and turned back to tell Penelope.

"It's really coming down," he said. "Looks like we're gonna get that white Christmas."

Penelope clapped her hands.

"Yay. I know the weather guy said we might get snow, but I didn't want to get my hopes up."

She came to stand beside him in the doorway.

"Oh, it's so pretty. And the ground is already covered!"

Aaron reached out, lightly touching her shoulder.

"I love the joy you feel at the world around you, Penelope. It always makes me see things more hopefully. You've always done that for me, and even more now since we've gotten to know each other."

They shared a long look, each feeling so much, afraid to speak, but wanting to say so many things. She laid her hand over his. Turning his palm, Aaron grasped her hand and squeezed.

A car sped down the street, the sound of the engine breaking the moment.

"Let me go grab the stuff," he said. "I'll be right back."

Penelope stood in the open door, watching as he gathered the various gifts. Humming Let it Snow, she smiled. She loved his confident stride, the way his body moved with such grace and command. She smiled seeing the snow in his hair. She wanted to run her hands through that hair, to see if it was as soft as it appeared. She wanted to touch his face, to kiss those lips …

Stop it right there, she thought. You cannot go down that road, Penelope Garcia. Shrugging, she walked down the front steps, joining Aaron at her car.

"Here, let me carry some of those," she said, taking the top packages from his arms.

"Thanks."

"Do you have wrapping paper and all that?"

"Yes I do." Pausing, he gave her a wink. "I almost forgot though. I had to rush out and buy it yesterday."

Chuckling, they made their way back to the house.

The next hour was spent wrapping the gifts.

"You make them all look so nice," Aaron said. "Perfectly wrapped, pretty ribbons, not overly taped up. Not like me."

Penelope eyed his pile of wrapped gifts.

"Um, Aaron, those look, shall I say, interesting?"

"I know. I'm no good at wrapping gifts. Never have been. Fortunately, Jack doesn't care. He rips everything off before he has time to notice my poor job at wrapping."

"You know, it's actually kind of nice seeing something you aren't perfect at."

"Oh, is it now, Ms. Garcia?"

The wicked twinkle in his eyes should have warned her.

"Indeed it is so, Mr. Hotchner."

"Well. We'll see about that."

Picking up a wad of discarded paper, he tossed it at her.

"What?" scooping up her own paper, she tossed it back. Soon the living room floor was covered in the remnants of brightly colored paper, ribbon and gift cards.

"Oh, look at this mess!" Penelope couldn't stop laughing. "We'd better clear this up."

Watching her smile, her cheeks flushed, Aaron thought he could look at that face all day, every day.

After a long pause, in which they just stared at each other, Aaron stood up, taking her hand to help her to her feet.

"It's getting chilly. I'm gonna start a fire." He said softly.

"Okay. I'll put this stuff away while you do that. Where does everything go?"

"Put the wrapping paper in the hall closet for now," Aaron replied. "Uh, the scissors go in that drawer with all the gadgets in the kitchen. Tape goes there too."

Kneeling before the fireplace, he deftly started the fire. Silently, he watched the flames take hold. It was time, he knew it. He thought about Haley. He had loved her so much, and she had been his best friend. And yet, though they'd known each other for so many years, there were things she had never understood about him, ways she had never accepted him. He'd spent years feeling guilty and ashamed about that, even as he knew he wouldn't, couldn't change. The job was so much of who he was. Beth had come close to understanding, but their separate careers had meant the end of that relationship. Now he had another chance. Penelope was someone who not only knew him, but knew and understood the job. He couldn't imagine her ever expecting him to give it up. She was also someone he could count on to be there for Jack, when he was away, or if anything ever happened to him. He felt like his whole future was hanging in the balance. Whatever happened in the next minutes would change everything. Somehow, it felt more frightening than confronting the worst unsub. He sighed.

"Something wrong?" Penelope spoke softly from just behind him. She'd returned from putting things away, but she had just watched him for a few moments.

Aaron patted the floor beside him.

"Want to join me by the fire?"

"Sure." Settling beside him, she wondered what thoughts had caused him to look so serious just before she'd spoken to him. "The fire is beautiful. In fact, it's a beautiful night all around."

"Yes it is." He took her hand in his and for several minutes, they sat together, not speaking, watching the flames.

At last, Aaron turned to face her. It was time, now or never. It had been a long time since he'd felt such hope and anticipation. What would she say?

As Aaron turned to face her, Penelope felt a flash of fear. He looked so serious. The lighthearted air of the wrapping paper fight was gone. She knew this look. She'd seen it hundreds of times over the years. Whatever he'd been leading up to all night, Aaron was ready to tell her. She only hoped her heart could survive whatever it was.

Taking a deep breath, Aaron reached for her other hand.

"Penelope, I want to talk to you about something. About us, you and me, actually. It's been great these last months, getting to know each other outside work, spending time together the way we have. You've changed everything for me. Your friendship, our time together has come to mean the world to me. But, I—I want to change things now."

Before he could continue, Penelope jerked her hands out of his.

"No, no, Aaron, don't say it. Just, just don't say it! I can't bear it if you do."

"Penelope."

"I care so much for you and Jack. Don't, don't say it, Just, don't. I can't handle—"

"Penelope!"

"I mean, I just love you both so much. And if you breaking it off, if you want to end this, Aaron … I can't, can't take that. Just, just don't."

"Penelope!"

"I do not want to hear it."

Tears had flooded her eyes. She looked away from him, her hands twisting together.

"Penelope."

There was only one way to get through to her, Aaron thought. She was not going to stop, she couldn't hear him.

"Oh, Penelope."

Pulling her into his arms, Aaron leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft gentle kiss, but it was not a kiss of friendship. It was a tender kiss, to show her that the very last thing he had on his mind was ending their relationship. It stopped her frantic babbling. For a moment, she froze in shock, and then she met the kiss with her own, and as the kiss deepened, she put her arms around him. Clinging to each other, they continued to kiss for several long moments. Mouths open, tongues tangling, hands stroking through each other's hair. When Aaron broke away, they both were panting, smiling with joy at each other. Sitting back, his back against the couch, he stretched out his legs and pulled Penelope against his side. He put an arm around her and smiled into her eyes.

"You're glowing," he said. "The Christmas tree lights are shining in your eyes. It's beautiful."

She blushed.

"Thank you. I guess you aren't breaking up with me. Wow."

"No, Penelope, I'm not breaking up. Quite the opposite."

Holding her hand, he continued.

"I'm falling in love with you, Penelope. You've brought so much into my life. I've always appreciated your positive spirit at work, your tender heart for the victims of the crimes the team investigates. I admire how you work with the families of victims, and all the volunteer work you do, in spite of our crazy schedules. Those are things I've always appreciated about you."

He paused. She snuggled closer, and he tightened his arm around her.

"For the past few months, as we started seeing each other outside work, I've gotten to know all the other sides of you. You make me laugh. You bring me a feeling of peace when I'm with you. I know I can be myself. I don't have to be tough commanding Hotch. I can just be Aaron. I can't wait to talk to you every morning. I can't wait to see you and find out your latest adventures every day. The first moment I see you is the moment my day begins to feel full of excitement. Saying goodnight to you before I go to sleep is the way I can go to sleep with happiness in my mind. And, Jack adores you."

He was silent for a moment."

"Oh, Aaron," Penelope smiled at him. "I feel all that too. I've always been contented, not the type to waste time stressing over what I don't have. But these last months with you, they have been the joy of life for me."

"Hell, this shouldn't be so hard. I want to make it official. I feel so much more than just friendship for you, Penelope, and if you do the same, I want to go forward, explore this, see where it takes us. I want to take you out, date you I mean, hold you, kiss you, make love to you. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. I just can't do without you anymore. I have fallen in love with you, and I couldn't be more ecstatic about it."

"Yes, yes, yes and yes!"

She threw herself into his arms and kissed him with all her soul.

"Oh, Aaron, this is exactly what I want, what I've wanted for a long time now. I love you, too. You and Jack. I only have one question."

"Work?"

"Yes. How do we handle that? I know it's not good for you to be my boss if we're involved. But I don't want to leave the BAU, and I know you aren't leaving."

"I've got that all figured out," Aaron said. "I'll have Dave be your supervisor. I think our situation is a little different. You rarely come to the scenes with us, and when you do, you're at the police station, or wherever our base is. You're not in the field in any kind of danger. Dave would be glad to do it, I'm sure, and then work wise, things can continue. In fact, Jack and I are going to Dave's tomorrow for dinner, and I planned to ask him about it then, if you said yes tonight."

"That would definitely work. What a coincidence. I'm going to Rossi's tomorrow too. Okay, with that out of the way. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, and we can follow this road wherever it leads us."

Aaron wrapped his arms around her. This time, the kiss was not sweet and gentle. It was passionate, hungry, saying all the things in his heart. Penelope met him all the way. She was not a woman to hold back after all.

Breaking away, breaths coming fast from the passion, Aaron took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Penelope. I'm not one to enter into casual relationships. You know that. You saw when I went through when Haley left, and then, after she was murdered. I've had months, years to get to know you and come to love you. This is it for me. I just want to be sure you understand that. I won't be getting over this any time soon."

"Me either. I mean it."

"I know you do. Come on. Let's have another glass of wine and toast to us."

Aaron helped her to her feet, and then they walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Pouring more wine, Aaron couldn't stop smiling. She'd said yes!

"Here you are," he handed her a glass. "To us."

"To us." Penelope tapped her glass against his. "I'm so happy!"

"Me too."

"Do you know, I've always adored those dimples of yours?"

"Do you know, I still have that homemade pink stationery with your resume?"

Laughing together, they went back to the living room.

As they were about to sit down on the couch, a new song started playing. Aaron set both their glasses on a side table. Holding out his hand, he smiled at Penelope.

"Ms. Garcia, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Oh, I would be delighted." Penelope moved easily into his arms.

Holding her close, Aaron led her around the living room, humming softly along with the music.

"Baby, it's cold outside, we ain't gotta go nowhere,

"can start a fire, lay beside ya, all night right here,

"The snow's coming down, and it won't be the only thing fallin',

"so let's stay here together, under the weather."

Aaron sang along with Chris Young on the last few lines, pressing Penelope against his body.

"Mmmm. That sounds absolutely lovely." Penelope whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Indeed it does."

Aaron bent his head, pressing his lips to hers again in a passionate kiss.

When the song was over, they returned to the couch. They talked talked quietly, making plans for the future. Occasionally, they turned again to kiss. Aaron couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so contented. Jack would be home soon, and with his son home, he knew nothing could be better than being with these two people. Glancing at his watch, he smiled and took Penelope's hand.

"Look, it's midnight. Merry Christmas, Penelope."

"Merry Christmas, Aaron."

"And may this one be the first of many." He said.

Then, taking her in his arms once again, they kissed, sealing their new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the positive response to this little story. Some of you requested more, and it turned out there was a little more I wanted to share. This chapter picks up immediately after the end of the first. Hopefully, nobody minds a little more Christmas.

Chapter Two

A key turned in the lock of the front door, and Jessica came in with Jack. Penelope moved a little away from Aaron, and he stood up to go meet his son.

"Hey, Buddy, did you have a good time?" he asked, giving Jack a hug.

"Yeah. I got lots of cool things, and we had food, and I got to have some hot chocolate."

"Wow, sounds like fun. Thanks for bringing him back tonight, Jess."

Aaron hugged Jessica and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I promised I'd get him home tonight. Thanks for letting him spend the evening with the family. Oh, hi Penelope. Did you two have a nice evening?"

Jessica smirked at Aaron.

"We had a lovely time," Penelope said. She joined them at the front door. "Hey Jack, can't wait to see all your cool stuff."

Jack looked from his dad to Penelope, raising his brows in a question.

"I guess I'd better get going," Jessica said. "Merry Christmas, Aaron. Penelope, good to see you again. Night, Jack, thanks for coming over."

Everyone said their goodbyes, and Aaron watched until Jessica got safely in her car and pulled away.

Turning back toward the living room, Aaron saw Jack looking between him and Penelope.

"Well, Dad, come on, did you ask her?"

Aaron ruffle his son's hair, then walked over to stand beside Penelope. Putting his arm around her, he turned back to Jack.

"Yes, I asked her. She said yes."

"Yes! I knew it. It's what I was hoping for."

"You talked it over together?" Penelope asked.

"Of course. Much as I wanted this, I couldn't move forward till I knew how Jack felt. He's my first priority. But I knew he liked ya, so I wasn't too worried about his reaction."

"Course I like you, Penelope," Jack said. "You're fun. You know all kinds of cool things about well, all kinds of things. And you always make Dad smile."

"Oh. Thanks, Jack."

"Okay, Buddy, how about you tell Penelope goodnight and then get ready for bed. You'll see her at Uncle Dave's tomorrow."

"Ah, Dad."

"Don't ah Dad me."

"All right, all right. Goodnight, Penelope."

"Are you too old for hugs, Jack?"

"Well, not from you, I guess."

Penelope laughed. She took Jack in a big hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for making me feel so welcome in your lives," she said. Smiling down at the boy, she hugged him again and released him. "Better go get ready for bed. The quicker you go to sleep, the quicker Christmas morning will be here!"

Jack looked over at the Christmas tree with the presents scattered under it.

"Wow. Can I open just one, dad?"

"You already opened some at Granma's. Quite a few, if that pile in the entry is anything to go on."

Shrugging, Jack started for the stairs.

"I'll be right up," Aaron called after him.

"Okay."

"I'd better get going," Penelope said. "It's late, and I need to get my beauty sleep as they say."

Aaron chuckled softly. The sound sent a thrill through Penelope.

"You know, you have the sexiest chuckle, Aaron."

"Oh, do I?"

"Mmm, yes."

Taking her in his arms, Aaron smiled into her eyes.

"You've always given me reasons to smile and laugh. From the beginning."

He kissed her softly.

"I've always wanted to make you laugh. You never did it enough."

They stood, just holding each other for another moment. Then Jack called from his room, and Aaron stepped away.

"I'll be right up, Jack."

Taking her hand, Aaron walked Penelope to the door.

"Want us to pick you up tomorrow, for Dave's?"

"Sure. That would be nice."

"Isn't the whole team gonna be there?"

"Um, yes, I think so. Reid was going to Vegas, but his mom's doctor said it wasn't a good time, so he'll be there, and I know JJ was bringing her family. Not sure about anyone else. Oh, I think Morgan and his family are coming."

"You okay with us telling everyone at once?"

"Of course. I'm not the sort to hide my feelings, so if we didn't tell them tomorrow, they know the first time they saw us together anyway."

"You're probably right about that. That's what happens when you work with a bunch of profilers."

"No kidding."

Penelope shook her head and laughed.

"Well, drive safely. We'll be there around 2:00, I guess."

"Okay. Kiss me goodnight?"

"Mmmm."

He pulled her against him, pressing their bodies to each other as tight as he could. The kiss began soft, but as Penelope responded eagerly, he deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues together, letting her feel his desire for her.

"I love you, Penelope," he said. He stroked her hair away from her face. "Call me when you get home."

"I will. Goodnight, Aaron."

"Goodnight."

He stood watching her walk toward her car. Making sure she got in safely and drove away. His arms felt empty. He wanted to ask her to stay, but he felt it was too soon. It was Christmas night after all, and this night should be for Jack. But soon, he hoped he would have the chance soon to make love to Penelope and show her all the ways he could love her. When he could no longer see her car, he locked the door and ran up to Jack, grinning. How long had it been since he'd felt such unrestrained joy?

The next morning, following the mayhem of present opening and breakfast, Aaron called Dave Rossi.

"Morning, Aaron, Merry Christmas," Dave said when he answered the phone. "You're not calling to cancel or anything?"

"No, no, we'll be there. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. Well, whatever it is, yes."

Aaron laughed.

"Don't say yes till you hear the question. Um, I was wondering something."

He broke off. Why did he feel nervous?

"C'mon, I've got stuff to do in the kitchen. It's not like you to hesitate. Spit it out, Aaron." "

"I'd like you to become Garcia's supervisor."

Rossi nearly dropped the phone in his surprise.

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to supervise Garcia at work. It's either that, or she has to transfer to another team. And I am not going to lose her. We depend on her too much; she's responsible for a great many of our successes."

"Aaron? Have you finally gotten off your ass and done it?"

"Done what?"

"You've asked Penelope to start dating you officially, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have."

Rossi smiled gleefully.

"Atta boy. I'm so proud. And yes, I'll be her supervisor. I'm happy for you. She's been good for you since you started seeing each other. How did Jack take it?"

"He's all for it."

Dave went to the kitchen, preparing to slice some vegetables. Getting out the cutting board and his favorite paring knife, he continued talking to Aaron.

"Are you going to tell the team?"

"She coming to your house with Jack and me," Aaron answered, "so I guess everyone will know. She can't hide her feelings anyway, and it's not a secret I want to keep. It will affect the team."

"They'll all be happy for both of you." Rossi smiled, thinking of the reactions of the team.

"I hear you chopping, so I'd better let you go. I just wanted to ask you about this before we get there later."

"We'll see you all this afternoon then."

"Thanks, again, Dave. I appreciate it."

"Any time, Aaron."

When Aaron and Jack arrived, Penelope was ready to go. She was wearing another long skirt with a sparkling sweater, her Christmas tree earrings. As she saw Aaron walking toward her door, Jack at his side, she took a minute to gaze at him before opening the door. She loved seeing Aaron in his suits every day at work, but there was something about seeing him in tight jeans and a casual shirt that made her stomach go all funny, butterflies bouncing around in there, and a feeling of fierce desire in her core. He was a gorgeous man, and now, he was all hers.

Settle down, Penelope," she said aloud, leaving the window to open the door. "You can't jump him with Jack right there."

Giggling at her thoughts, she opened the door.

"Well, hello, boys. Don't you both look nice this afternoon? Love that sweater, Jack, and Aaron, well there are just no words for how much I like those jeans on you."

Aaron fought back a blush. Penelope never held back her thoughts, one of the many things he loved about her, but she sure could embarrass him, in the best ways.

"Hello, Penelope."

He bent to kiss her. She pressed against him, meeting his kiss with her own, sharing his passion.

Standing behind them, Jack rolled his eyes and began making kissing sounds.

Breaking away from each other, Aaron and Penelope laughed at him.

"Okay, Okay. Let me grab my things, and we can leave."

Penelope hurried to pick up the bags she'd filled with gifts. Turning back to the door, she saw Aaron bending down to talk to Jack and stopped to admire the view.

Mmm, she thought, that ass, those hips, oh, that flat stomach, as he stands up and looks at me, those eyes, those dimples. Yummy. And what he must be able to do with those hands! Oh my. And those lips, mmm, oh my.

"Uh, Penelope, are you going to stare all day?"

"I just might."

He laughed.

"Well, I don't mind, as long as you don't mind if I do a bit of it myself. Of course, Jack might explode if we don't hurry up."

Offering his arm, Aaron took some of her bags in the other hand. Jack raced ahead and climbed into the back seat. Aaron opened Penelope's door, dropping a quick kiss on the top of her head. Opening the back door, he placed her bags on the seat next to his son.

"Here, Jack, keep these bags with you."

"No peeking young man," Penelope said.

"Oh, all right."

"How do ya think we should tell everyone about us?" Penelope asked. She enjoyed driving with Aaron. She always had. She knew that he and Derek were the fastest wildest drivers of the bunch, but she'd always found it exciting and just plain fun when either of them put on the gas. Now, watching him drive, she felt twist in her stomach. Damn, did every little normal thing he did have to be so sexy? She wanted him, and it seemed that she wanted him all the time, no matter what was going on. Patience, Penelope, she thought. She sighed.

Aaron took her hand.

"Something wrong?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"Oh no, nothing. I just was thinking something. Not bad, promise, just, um, PG 13, if you know what I mean."

He grinned.

"Oh, I understand." He squeezed her hand again. "We have time for that. As for telling everyone, I don't have a plan. Just thought I'd let it happen when it happens. If not before, we can tell them when we're all sitting down for dinner. That way everyone'll be in one place at the same time."

"That could work."

Secretly, she sort of hoped he'd be more spontaneous than that, but this was Aaron, and he did few things without fully thinking them over and planning them. Patience, Penelope, she thought again.

"I think you should just kiss her, Dad, right in front of everybody. You know, when everyone's all there and together, just go for it."

"Oh, that's what you think, huh, buddy?"

Aaron chuckled. Sometimes, it seemed like Jack was in his head. He'd just been thinking that was what he'd really like to do, just kiss her and let everyone think whatever they were going to think.

"Yep." Jack started giggling.

"That would sure get their attention." Penelope said.

"It sure would." Aaron answered, smiling. Glancing over at Penelope, he saw a sparkle in her eyes, and he knew she'd love it if he did something so impulsive.

They arrived at Rossi's as Reid was pulling up. They all exchanged greetings and walked to the door together. Rossi opened the door just as Jack was reaching to ring the doorbell.

"Welcome, welcome," Rossi said, waving them in. "It's cold, come on inside. I've got the fire going and appetizers and drinks ready."

Rossi kissed Penelope on the cheek, waved at Reid and gave Aaron a half hug.

"So glad you all could make it. Help yourselves. Jack, you can put the gifts over there under the tree."

Reid went to help Jack and spent the next few minutes explaining the history of the Christmas tree tradition. It gave Rossi a chance to talk quietly to Aaron and Penelope.

"You two are practically glowing. I'm so glad for all of you. You ready for the craziness when you tell the rest of the team?"

"We're ready, aren't we, Penelope?" Aaron said.

"That's good, because looks like JJ and company just arrived. And there's Morgan and his family."

The next hour was filled with talking and laughter, as the friends interacting, as if they hadn't seen each other in months. It had been a while since they'd seen Morgan, and everyone gathered around him and his family to hear all their news.

During a lull in the conversation, Aaron excused himself to get another drink. Penelope followed. Aaron was a magnet, and she just needed to follow.

"Could you pour me a glass of red?" she asked, standing close, taking his hand.

"Anything for you."

She smiled.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Of course. It's good to see everyone."

"I love watching you with everyone. Whenever you're near them, they all smile, no matter who it is. I love that about you, Penelope."

He handed her a glass of wine, and they stood there, just gazing at each other.

"Come here," he said. "It's been far too long since I kissed you."

Setting her glass on the counter, she went into his arms, lifting her face to his. He bent to her, kissing her passionately, not caring who walked in and saw them together. She tasted of wine and of Penelope. She kissed back as hard and with as much passion and desire as he. He tasted of whiskey and that indefinable thing that was just Aaron. Neither of them wanted to stop. Arms clinging, tongues tangling, they stood there for a long time.

"I wish we were alone right now," she said, breathless.

"So do I."

He pulled her back to him and continued the kiss. Running his hands over her back, pressing her as hard against him as he could. They forgot that there was a world around them, forgot they were in a house full of their friends.

Someone gasped. Aaron and Penelope broke apart. He kept his arm around her, pulling her against his side. Turning together, they faced JJ, standing in the doorway and gaping at them.

"Hotch? Penelope? What's going on?"

"Exactly what you think," Penelope answered. "You know, Aaron and I have been seeing each other outside work for a while now. We made it official last night."

"You—you're dating?"

"Yes, we are, JJ." Aaron tightened his arm around Penelope.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you both!"

Rushing across the room, JJ flung an arm around each of them, hugging hard.

"This is the best news. Congratulations to you both. What about work?"

"We've got that all arranged," Penelope answered.

"Yes, Dave is going to become Penelope's supervisor," Aaron took up the explanation. "She rarely goes to the field with us, and when she does, she's always at the stations or wherever our headquarters are. She's not dealing with the unsubs, as the rest of us are."

"Can I tell people?" JJ asked.

"Sure. We're not keeping it secret," Aaron said.

"We just didn't know how to announce it," Penelope said. "It just didn't seem quite the thing to say, Merry Christmas, we're in love and we're dating."

JJ laughed.

"Guess not, now that you mention it."

"Let's go join the others," Aaron said.

Offering his arm to Penelope, he led the way back to the living room. He walked over to the couch, and as he sat down, impulsively, he pulled Penelope to sit on his lap. The several ongoing conversations broke off, and everyone stared. Rossi was grinning and JJ was smiling. The rest were shocked.

"Hotch? Garcia? What the hell?" Morgan was the first to break the stunned silence. "Is this a joke?"

"No joke, Morgan," Aaron said. "Penelope and I are together."

"Yes we are, my chocolate thunder. Are ya gonna congratulate us?"

"Wow, just wow." Morgan seemed to be at a complete loss for words.

"Look at that," savannah said, "I think you finally found a way to shut him up."

Everyone laughed.

"Congrats you two," Reid said. "I think it's great."

"But!"

"It's great news," Rossi came into the room and interrupted Morgan's sputtering. "For those of you worried about the job, I'll be Penelope's supervisor, so there won't be any conflict with Aaron being her boss. We've already discussed it. And now, dinner is ready."

Everyone got up and followed Rossi to the dining room. Aaron pulled out Penelope's chair and then settled himself beside her, taking her hand. Once everyone was seated, Rossi rose, glass in hand.

"This is a special day. I'm so glad you could all be here. We're still family, though some of us have moved on, as family does. Here's to family. And Here's to Aaron and Penelope. May they have only happy days ahead. God knows, they both deserve."

"Hear, hear."

They all clinked glasses, most smiling at the new couple.

"Dig in," Rossi sat down and began passing platters of food around the table.

Throughout the meal, the women asked Penelope how it all happened. What did he say; what did you say; what happened then? Reid talked about the latest course he was studying for another PHD. Jack talked to Henry about all his gifts. Rossi and Aaron talked to Will about the courses he was teaching at the police academy. The only person not speaking at all was Morgan. He ate the food but didn't seem to notice what was on his plate. He alternated between staring at Penelope and glaring at Aaron. Savannah elbowed him in the ribs, bringing his attention back to the conversation.

When the meal was finished, and people began rising to help clear the table, Morgan made a beeline for Aaron.

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure. They made their way to Rossi's study.

"What's on your mind, Morgan?" Aaron knew very well what was on his mind, but he was determined to make Morgan voice it. Morgan had always been particularly protective of Penelope. Aaron knew he was about to get the "big brother" lecture.

"Hotch, what the hell are you doing, man?"

"What the hell am I doing about what?"

"Damn it, you know what I mean. What are you doing with Penelope?"

Aaron shrugged.

"I'm not doing anything with her that she doesn't want or hasn't agreed to. We've been good friends for a long time, and it's become more. She feels the same."

"It's not right. You know it isn't. What about the job? Is this just because you're lonely since Beth left?"

"You know, this isn't really any of your business. It's between Penelope and me and Jack. That's all."

"The hell it's not my business." Morgan slammed his fist on Rossi's desk. "She's like a sister to me. You're too complicated for her."

"What is that supposed to mean? You're not implying she's too simple to deal with me?"

"Of course not! Damn it, man, I mean you have too much baggage. You're hard. You don't smile. You keep all your feelings tight inside you and don't like to let anything show. Not unless it has to do with Jack. You're not right for her."

"I'd guess that's for her to decide, wouldn't you? I never knew you thought so little of me."

Morgan sighed.

"Look, Hotch, I trust you. I know you'd always have my back. I know you're honest and have loads of integrity. I just think Penelope needs someone funny and light and joyful. Like she is. You're just too solemn, too dark in your soul for her. You've been through too much, seen too much. I don't know how to say it, but you're not right for her. This was a really bad move on your part."

"And who are you to decide who's right or not for me, Derek Morgan?"

Penelope stood in the door, looking daggers at Morgan.

"Uh, Baby Girl, I didn't see you there."

"Don't you Baby Girl me. This is not your business. How dare you corner Aaron and give him this crap. I'm a grown woman and I make my own decisions."

She walked up to stand by Aaron, wrapping her arm around his waist and putting her head on his shoulder for a moment. Then she stood up straight and glared at Morgan.

"It's insulting to both Aaron and me to say we don't know what we're doing. Did it ever occur to you that I may have loved him for a long time? Well, I have. I might even have been a little in love with him from that first time we met. He walked it, cool as you please, so hot in that suit. He took my pink stationery resume like it was an everyday occurrence. I would have followed him anywhere."

Arron turned to her. He smiled and put his arms around her.

"I didn't know you felt something way back then."

"I did. Oh sure, I loved Kevin and there was Sam, but you were always special, Aaron. You accepted me the way I am, and that's damn sexy to me."

They smiled at each other. Aaron gave her a quick kiss, and then they turned back to Morgan.

"I don't need your big brother routine, Derek," Penelope said. Releasing Aaron, she walked to Morgan and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You're my best friend, you know that," she said. "But this is my life, my choice. I'm a big girl, and I went into this relationship with full knowledge and understanding of who he is, who I am, and what I want. And what I want is Aaron, all the way, 100 percent. You can either accept that or not. It doesn't matter to me. But as my best friend, I'd rather have you accept it, since you'll be seeing us together all the time now. But it's your choice."

Morgan sighed. He pressed his cheek to hers.

"Okay, you win, Penelope." He said. "All I ever want is for you to be happy. If Hotch makes you happy, I guess I'm an idiot to argue with that."

"You are an idiot." She punched his shoulder. "Now are you going to behave yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Morgan walked to Aaron and offered his hand.

"I'm really sorry, man. I know you'd never hurt Penelope. I don't know what got into me. You both have my full support."

"Thanks, Derek."

The two men shook hands. Penelope beamed at them both.

"Okay, my two favorite men in the world, let's return to the party."

She put an arm through Aaron's and the other through Morgan's, and the three of them rejoined the others.

As they walked back in, Rossi looked at them questioning. Aaron nodded and shrugged and Rossi shrugged.

"I think these kiddos have waited long enough. Don't you all think it's time for presents?" Rossi smiled at Jack and Henry. "Come on, boys, help me pass out all this stuff. Amazing that Santa knew to leave these things here."

Presents were opened and dessert was eaten. The adults sat around the table chatting. Looking over at Jack, Aaron saw that the boy was falling asleep in his slice of pie. Chuckling, he stood up.

"You ready to go?" Penelope asked.

"Look at Jack. And Henry for that matter."

"Oh, boy, they're gonna crash soon."

"Yeah, he was up late last night and then up at dawn this morning. I'd better get him home."

JJ and Will were getting ready to go as well. They all said their goodbyes, thanking Rossi for the wonderful food and the day of being together. Jack shuffled out to the car.

"You're practically asleep on your foot," Aaron said, helping his son get his seatbelt fastened.

"Am not. I'm wide awake."

"Sure you are, buddy."

He helped Penelope into her seat and hurried around the car to get in and start the heater.

"I hate to take you home so early, but I wouldn't want to have to wake Jack up again to drive you home. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Not as long as we're gonna get together tomorrow."

"Sure we are. Just come over and hang with us for the day. We don't usually do much the day after Christmas."

"That sounds like a perfect day."

When they reached her house, Aaron parked in the driveway, so he could walk Penelope to her door and still be able to see Jack, asleep in the back seat. His job made him extra cautious he supposed, but he liked to be where he could always see Jack.

"Let me get your door," he told Penelope.

"Such a gentleman. Must be that southern upbringing."

"Yes, it is."

Swiftly, he walked around the car, opening her door and giving her his hand to help her stand up.

"Jack is going to be spending a couple days at a friend's house next weekend," he said, walking hand in hand, "I was wondering if you would like to come and spend the weekend with me. "

"Just you and me?"

"Yes."

"I'd like that."

"Normally, I'd take you somewhere special or something, but I'd like to be home, in case Jack wants to come home in the middle of his weekend."

"Of course. You don't need to impress me by taking me anywhere special. Not yet, anyway."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and he grinned.

"I am a man of many surprises and talents, I'll have you know." His voice was soft and sultry, and Penelope felt it all through her body.

"I have no doubt of that," she said.

Stopping at her door, Aaron took her in his arms.

"I hate to let you go tonight, Penelope."

"I hate it too."

"We'll plan better next time."

"We did just fine today." She melted against him, her head on his chest.

"Yes, we did."

The rumble of his voice made her shiver.

He took her chin in his hand, tipping her face up and kissed her.

"Do you know what I have planned for next weekend?" he asked between kisses.

"Hmmm?"

"I plan to make love to you all weekend long."

She gasped. Desire filled her core, and those butterflies were dancing around in her stomach again.

"What do you think of that plan?" he asked against her lips.

"Oh, Aaron, I like the sound of that very much."

'Do you now?"

"Um hum."

They kissed again.

At last Aaron stepped back.

"I'd better get Jack home. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there. How about if I bring breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

"What's Jack like?"

"Oh anything. He's not a picky eater."

"Okay. Kiss me goodnight then. The sooner we all go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come."

They kissed one more time and then broke away, panting.

"Goodnight, Penelope. I love you."

"I love you. Goodnight, Aaron. Merry Christmas."

"You've definitely made it a merry one for me. Goodnight."

Standing on her porch, Penelope watched him run back to the car. He waved. She stood there watching, until he turned the corner, heading toward his home. He glanced back one time and smiled at her.

As he headed home, as she got ready to go to bed, they thought how lucky they were to have found this thing that was between them. It had been the best Christmas either had known in a long time. And this was just the beginning, the beginning of something special, something each hoped would never end.

The end


End file.
